


Les-bi-honest

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Mags has lived through a lot of shit, but her boys trump it all.Written for challenge 548 - "shoulder" at femslash100.





	Les-bi-honest

The weight she carried was born of pride, and if Mags had a choice, her children would never end up in that position again.

If Mags _could've_ helped it, she would've placed the burden of retribution on herself and dealt with it all before supper.

"Come on, love, boys will be boys, eh?" Olivia nudged Magdalene, watching in amusement as Deckard began to give Owen a hiding. All this wasn't worth it for just money.

Magdalene rolled her eyes and squeezed Olivia's hand in response. "S'pose so," she said before leaning down and kissing Olivia. "Lesbians will be lesbians, eh?"


End file.
